Summer Love in Wonderland
by srrdk
Summary: Every teenage girl has the image of her prince charming.  This is mine.  Don't hesitate to review! :D


Summer Love in Wonderland

It was bright start to a wonderful summer with my best friend, brother and a guardian angel of sorts. Sitting casually, leaning against the soft leather seat at the back of limousine, I rest my head on his chest, which rhythmically vacillates. Up. Down. Up. Down. I sigh in content. This was one of the summers I was anxiously waiting for. It was a few days ago that I had to cancel my ticket back to Hong Kong, thus missing one of those once in a while chances to see my parents. But I had to suffer the opportunity cost for it was my parent's happiness at stake. I was told that they would be visiting France and Italy for their wedding anniversary, which was weird, for their anniversary was in July and not May.

I look out the crystal clear window of the limousine to take a last look at the beautiful Heathrow Airport, in absolute awe at its grandiosity. "What's up?" he asks. I smile shaking my head saying, "Nothing much. I am just admiring the view of one of the busiest airports in the world. It is very grand, isn't it?" He looks at the building with an unconscious pride and murmurs a soft "yes". I gradually drift into the land of slumber, basking in his warmth that envelopes me protectively. Unconsciously I think of how lucky I was to have such a person in my life, whom I can fully depend on. This kind of faith I only exhibit to my parents and no one else. Although we are not blood related, he out-bested any sibling in the world. I really felt lucky to have him by my side. But that was it. He was only my "brother" and a friend. Or so I thought.

I feel a gentle nudge on my shoulders. Blearily, I open my eyes to see a pair of twinkling eyes, shining with enthusiasm. "What?" I ask. "It's time," he says, giving me a look that clearly says 'you're in for a wonderful experience'. I sit up speedily, almost earning myself a whiplash. I watch with increasing adrenaline rush as we were almost about to collide with the foot of the hill. I almost let out a loud cry when suddenly it just stuck mid way in my throat. I jerk back suddenly into the seat as the rear of the limousine got lifted. This time I did get the pending whiplash. I watch in complete wonderment as the limousine literally took off and is rising high up in the sky. I look at the mini houses that swept past our peripheral vision. "Odd", I think. Since when did limousines fly in the sky? But that wasn't it. As I look back to the front, a gigantic fortress-like edifice comes into view and I find it difficult to take my eyes off it. I could produce no words that would do justice to its beauty, splendour and the potency that its towering walls radiated.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me, and my eyes flew open. Phew! It was just a dream, I say to myself, relief washing over me. For a moment I really thought I lost my marbles, but as I take in my surroundings, I realised we have reached his family home. Right outside the window stood a gigantic wooden door surrounded by yellowish rock-like bricks that I only saw on Discovery Channel when they showed documentaries on ancient Catholic structures. Due to the limited view of the limousine window, I couldn't see the rest of this prominent house, or, should I say, mansion. "Are you ready to come out of your reverie yet?" he asks, shaking with laughter. It was probably the weird expression I wore on my face. I mean who wouldn't laugh at a face which had a jaw open so wide that it could easily offer refuge to a couple of moths. I quickly change my expression and dawn a mock frown to show my discord. But his laughter was so infectious, that it wasn't long before I joined him in mirth.

I step out of the car; he gallantly offered me his hand. I take it but not without rolling my eyes at his act of being a gentleman. He smirks at me, agreeing that he was indeed being ridiculous. But at the same time it felt, polished, to show such propriety. Curiosity took over me as I was now allowed a full view of the mansion. I stood there breathless for a moment as I looked at the expansive building. Believe it or not, it was the exact same building I saw in my weird dream! I felt him gently tugging on my arm as he lead the way into this beautiful fortress-like building he calls home. "I'll go meet my mother first, and my butler here will lead you to the guestroom. I'll see you in 2 hours after you freshen up" he says, before he dashes into the house. The butler, John, as he calls himself, lead me up the lavishly decorated stairway to a level above. I was busy admiring the general splendour of this fairytale-like castle when he made an abrupt stop in front of me, almost making me clash into his back. I quickly recovered and peer over his shoulders to see a familiar sight we usually see in airports. Before me was a mini version of the luggage belt that transports our belongings in the airport. I stare at it; my jaw reaching the floor for the second time in 15 minutes. It suddenly comes to life and let out a soft squeak in surprise. John looked at me, smugness radiating from him.

All of a sudden, darkness fell upon the place. As I thought of power supply being cut-off, all the doorways in view, leading to different rooms, cut-off entry or exit as the metal gates closed. "Power-supply is cut short. This usually happens for security purposes," he explains. I stood there for the next half an hour until the gates opened again with the return of electricity. John starts to walk towards one of the doorways with my luggage in hand and I automatically followed him. Along the way he didn't miss a single chance to wink at everything with legs and a skirt. I rolled my eyes at this clichéd scene. I think John forgot that he was leading me to my room, because his young master came into view with surprise etched all over his face. I smiled warmly at him, trying to hide my tiredness, but he frowned at me because weariness in my smile was apparently quite obvious to him. He silently speaks to John, and I was sure none of the words spoken were pleasant. He walks over to me and says, "I apologise on behalf of my butler who can never tire out of flirting constantly," he said, throwing a quick look of disappointment at John before he continued, "so to make up for it, you will no longer stay at the guest room. Follow me." I raise a quizzical brow, but he offers no further explanation and just smiles and drags me along. He stops at a door and opened it for me. I cautiously took a step inside, and I felt all of my breath knocked out of me as I looked into the room.

In the room, was a large circular bed covered with peach coloured satin sheets. Hanging over it, were translucent white drapes that softly fell all around the bed, making it look like a beautiful cone. Leading to the bed were a couple of steps, fully carpeted, with brown velvet material. I took off my stilettos and I felt like I was in heaven since it felt like walking on clouds. Opposite the bed were two closets, separated by what looked like a door, as it had a beautiful golden knob. I open the first closet, and my palm flew to my mouth as I stared astonished at the shelves filled with Christian Loubouttin, Valentino and Manolo Blahnik stilettos. "I took the liberty to order a couple of shoes as a welcoming gift for you," he said, smiling gently at me. I stared at him; not even 'thank you' being able to escape out of me. I silently walked to the other closet, thinking what this had in store for me. I spared him stoic glance before I opened the door. In a second, lights flooded the interior of the closet and to my surprise, I saw a beautiful walking closet filled with casual wear and gowns. I felt all the blood draining out of my face and I was about to faint when he came from behind, wrapped his arms around me protectively. "This is another token of appreciation for gracing me with your presence for the rest of the summer. I am sure this would be the best summer I would ever have," he smiled adoringly at me. I meekly refused his gifts, but he silenced me with his finger disregarding any opposition. I sighed in defeat and murmured a thanks. "Now, your last surprise. Follow me." I walked behind him thinking what could possibly be more surprising than what he had already offered me. He opened the door that was in the middle of the closets and lead me into a room. "My room," he explained. It was a complete replica of the room I was staying at except that his bed was covered in deep maroon satin sheets, curtained by translucent black drapes. "Now you have the liberty to wake me up in the middle of the night and disturb me in any way possible." I smirked at him mischievously and replied, "I will be sure to take full advantage of that." I sighed shaking his head murmuring something unintelligible.

I was about to walk back into my room when he said, "You have about 5 hours to freshen up and get ready before dinner. We will not dine with my parents as they will be out for tonight. I will pick see you at your door step at 8:00 pm on the dot. Wear one of those lovely gowns in the closet. I would like it." I looked at him confused, opening my mouth to ask what he meant by picking me up when he cuts me off and says, " Just be ready and I'll see you in 5 hours." I nodded and walked back into my room. The bed was so inviting that I could not resist anymore and fell on it with a soft bounce. I closed my eyes as fatigue took over me.

The next moment a loud knock on the door snapped me out of my slumber and I reply slightly irritably, "Come in!" The door opens to reveal a tall, gorgeous lady dressed in an exquisite mustard suit, looking all regal. I got up from my bed and I smiled at her, greeting his mother with a polite hello. "Did I disturb you?" she asked cautiously and I quickly dismissed that question with a prompt no. "Well, my son could hardly wait for this summer to come as he was to spend it with you. I have never seen him so enthusiastic since he was a child and got new toys every day. You must mean a lot to him." I brushed aside the compliment with a shy shaking of the head. She switches over to less embarrassing topics and we end up talking for a long time. Before she leaves, she asks me, "Would you ever date my son?"

"No ma'am, I hardly think he views me in that way. I am just like his younger sister. Plus I don't think I am a delight to the eyes that look at me and I am not that wealthy. I am sure he would have a better taste and go for someone worthy." She looked at me for a long period of time, the perfect poker face in place, before she says, "You'll be surprised with what's in store for you this summer. Have a great stay here dear." And with that, she walked out of the door leaving a very baffled me. I shrugged it off and reverted to enjoying the feel of the beautiful satin sheets for the next 2 hours.

As soon as I woke up, I took a shower in the bathroom that was clearly built for royalty, and dawned a long and really beautiful red Valentino. I made a chignon out of my long curly hair and put some light make-up. Just then, the clock struck 8, and without any warning, in came a handsome blondie in black Armani, looking positively like the devil's spawn. I try my best to not stare so openly but I couldn't help but give him an appreciative glance, as I eyed him up and down. Astonishingly, he seemed to have difficulty in bringing his jaw back up as he looked at me, and I thought I saw a lecherous gleam in his eyes but it quickly vanished as he composed himself. "You... l-look like a.. v-vision t-t-tonight.." he managed to stutter out these words. I let out an annoying huff and said, "Don't look at me like that. I look just the same. Now please lead the way. And by the way, you clean up quite well," I finished ranting with a smirk on my face. He looked at me for a long while before he took my hand and escorted me through the connecting door into his room.

Out in the balcony, was a table for two, lit up with lavender candles. The floor seemed to be concealed with blood red petals of roses. The sky lit up with millions of tiny lights and the scene was the most picturesque one I have ever seen. I looked back at him smiling. "I know it seems a bit too romantic but I was told that the essence of rose calms you. So I could think of no other way but this. Hope you like it," he said shyly.

"I love it," I simply said. We finished our dinner rather hurriedly, I am guessing because partly we were starving and partly because the food was scrumptious. After we finished our dinner, I excused myself saying that I was too tired to continue with any more talking. There was flash of disappointment in his eyes but he hid it with an understanding nod. I apologised once again and enter my "chamber". Just before getting into the bed I made a quick call to my friend Niki, which was weird as I had no friend named Niki. But anyhow, I made the call, spoke to her for a while reiterating the events that occurred that day especially the meet with his mother and the dinner. "He must like you, dearest friend. Otherwise, who else will shower you with such lavish presents?" she said.

"Nah. He just has an immense amount of money at his disposal. He was just looking for a way to spend it. There is nothing like what you're trying to imply," I said hurriedly, thankful that she couldn't see the bright blush that adorned my face, as it did suddenly feel quite hot.

"Whatever makes you happy, friend."

After a while of more gossip, I hung up on her and got ready for bed. The rest of the summer was quite eventless except that each day, I felt like or relationship was meant to be something more than just friendship. But the fear of rejection by him was very much inherent and also I, sometimes, felt that maybe I just another hormonal teenager letting the stupid hormones get the better of my mind and drive me nuts. Whatever the reason, I kept my feelings to myself.

It was the last day of summer, and I felt like bursting with the pent-up emotions of endless love. I didn't think I could handle anymore of this. After what felt like hours of inner contemplation, I decided to not reveal my feelings. This last evening was similar to our first evening here except that my feelings towards him had completely changed. I adorned a lemon yellow Versace that was very sexy to look at but I was not sure if I could pull it off properly. I let down my hair after treating it with some anti-frizz cream so that I don't look like a lion especially with the yellow dress, and waited nervously, fidgeting with the lace at the beginning of the slit that was a bit higher than mid thigh, for him to come.

Finally my awaiting ended, and in he came, as handsome as ever suited up in white and black Armani suit decorated with a red rose, his hair loosely falling over his eyes, making him look devilishly handsome. I blushed when I noticed those darkening of his eyes and looked down trying to hide my burning cheeks. Without a word, he escorted me to one of his private dining rooms. The room was dimly lit with a small yet imperial looking dining table for two in the middle of it. The only sources of light were the thousands of candles that lit up all around the room. Somewhere in the corner of the room, was a big bowl of rosewater, with rose petals floating calmly. Whatever shred of nervousness was there before, disappeared as the essence of rose calmed. To an outsider, it looked like a very romantic dinner setting, but somewhere I felt like he did this just for the sake of it.

We ate our dinner in silence but the whole time I could feel his burning gaze upon me. Just as we finished our dinner, he abruptly stood up and said, "I can't handle this anymore. I have to tell you this or else I will regret it for the rest of my life. So here it goes." He came nearer knelt down so he could see me in the eye and said, in a voice so overflowing with emotions, that I thought he would cry, "Dearest, you have been there for me since the day I stepped into that same school as we attend now. Never once did you fail to encourage me when I needed to be motivated to go on with life. You have given me so much joy and that cannot express the extent. So end my agony here by just one yes to this question I have for you. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

At first I stared at him thinking if this was really happening. When I realised this was all true upon touching his face, a broke out in a smile that I am sure would light up a village. I replied with a resounding yes and jumped in his arms. I believe he felt pleased with my response; otherwise he wouldn't pick me up and twirl me around the room. I shrieked with sheer bliss and joined him laughing with joy. He then put me, stared longingly into my eyes as if looking for my soul. I felt him slowly closing up the distance between ourselves. I saw his eyes darkening once again as his gaze fell upon my lips. He came closer... and closer... and... !

And I am staring at Marilyn's pink bed sheet with the images of apples of it. I felt my cheeks aching and I then realise that I was actually smiling. Sigh.

If only I could really get Draco Malfoy, or anyone remotely like him, to fall in love with me.


End file.
